


papyrus goes to chuck e cheese

by GODDAMITWILL



Category: Chuck E. Cheese’s Animatronic Shows, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, where a kid can be a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODDAMITWILL/pseuds/GODDAMITWILL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hes not gonna feel like a kid there</p>
            </blockquote>





	papyrus goes to chuck e cheese

papyrus was cruisin down the street with his fancy car bed. 

BOY ITS A GREAT DAY. pap was hootin n yellin from whatever his voice came from. i mean if he doesnt have a voivebox or lungs for that sake, where does it all come from?? i mean it couldnt just be magic. maybe that was so great about the highway. 

without relizing it, he ran into a brick wall whihc only bounced him back. nothing was damaged but pap was very wrooied 

OMHG WHAT IF SOMEON E GOT HURT INSIDE?? pap slammed his hads against his skull. or head. idk theye both the same thing in this case. so papapapayrus went out of his car and ran straight inside . there’s like two ppl next to as im writing this pls dont look over im just like……. doin work i swear this is why i stopped writing fanfics in class. 

the sight alone amazed him,. there were games everywhere. so many flashy lights. so many games and puzzles. he had to play them all. he just had to. it was the best place hes ever seen since he came up to the human world. 

THERES SO MANY GAMES I CANT EVEN CHOOSE!! pap is prob sequaling rn just running around the place. the ppl were a little weirded out but they didnt really mind it. it must be christmas time and time to release the skeletons. kids thought he was the coolest thing ever bc he looked like a super hero with his red scarf floating thru the air.

“hey mommy, i wanna be like that skeletor when i grow up! He has a great red cap and he’s such excited like us i wanna be like the sketon pls!!” one of the children envied the sight of papypa kids just kept bein so hyped up about him thagt they all ran up to him and crowded him that pap had no choice but to interact with him. but pap, bein the great papyrus was pleased by this. i mean he was gonna check on if anyone was hurt anyway. and the sight of the kids lookin up and cheerin him filled him with glee and made him feel so well known. wtf am i even writing this wasnt part of my my plan which was… i didnt even have a plan. thats why a;ll my fanfics suck lmao. 

ok this is getting to serious i need to tone it down a bit. so the kids were oh and awin and then he came. i mean they were all close to the stage to begin with. ive never been inside a chuck e cheese. my pal told me it was full of disappointment. so yeah chuck e cheese came up and he was all like “I’m chuck e cheese! this where you can be a kid!!” and the kids all lost it. they all hid behind the skeleton hero. papyrus was lpookin at this…. thing. it was pretty creepy. i mean he even tho he’s some creepy monsters, this one in particular was just… there was something unsettling about this one. but the great papyrus took noticed of the children’s fear for that anamictronic. so as great as he is, he says to the kids: “FEAR NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS CREATURE.” 

“YOU! WHY ARE SCATRING THESE KIDS??” the anamitronic mouse slowly turned its head. and then its eyes turned red and creepily laughed, like any steroetypical horror scenario. i m so tired i should be studying for an examine lmao. 

that sppooked pap but he wasnt gonna let this nmouse get the best of him. no no, he was gonna give it all hes got. to he started off with throwing a bone. and the tow went for for it . that anmictronic wasnt such a mericful fighter. but all the kids cheered on for the skeleton hero, shouting his name once one of them figured it what it was. it takes awhile for ppl to leanr names. man i like went a year without knowing one of my best pals name. i just called her chris’s pal. but back to the fightin, there were like bones flying over the palce and and strips of fake fur spreading acrossingt he stage and floor. the anmictronic was seriouslly goin for it. but pap wasnt gonn a let the omouse pull him in. so for this round he was gonna use his special attack as he ran forth with his attack, the fuckin mouse exploded. everyone was sent flyin thru the air and papapapapapapapapaparyus into his car. everyone scrambled out and started the car, stuffing as many children in bc god forbidden them stuck in that place. like there was some people racing back and hurridly shoving kids in the car. pretty musch everyone got shoved into a car. the emplyoees were screaming “RUN U MOTHERF*CKERS HE’S COMIN!!!!” and everyone, including papyrus zoomed out. there was no way they were ever dealin wit h that mouse again. 

“BOY, THE WAS SURE ODD. I GOTTA TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT IT!” 

thats a wise choice papyrus… wise choice…


End file.
